


Youth following the wise

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Genie AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Romance, Teasing, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promethea, a refined and noble Primal Djinn, had all she could ever want in her eternal life - her darling child, a strong and capable guard as well as her estate and standing. But when a young and seemingly out of place male Primal Djinn openly asks to court the aging mother, it will take a great deal to convince her to accept his offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youth following the wise

**Genieformers**

**PrometheaxPredaking**

**Youth following the wise**

* * *

 

Once again out and about, Promethea and her daughter Solstice strolled through the busy market streets, Eclipse following alongside. Promethea smiled as the pair chattered and laughed, she was happy the djinn had somewhat tamed her riled up daughter while Solstice found a true friend in the djinn.

But something was still unsettling her. Her powers granted her strengthened sense that, if focused, could detect even the slightest change. She could sense the presense of someone following them, as to their intention she couldn't tell. Moving to a more open area, the market centre where a large and impressive fountain decorated a small sitting area. Making it away from the crowds, Promethea stood between Solstice and Eclipse, turning to face the one following them.

"Mother?" Solstice asked, looking out to see why her mother led them here any why she was staring back the way they had come. Eclipse, feeling the pressure coming off of her mistress, stood close with Solstice. From the crowd, walking through as they parted, came another Djinn flanked by two others. Their leader, towering over all and dawning attire very similar to Promethea - a horned helmet holding back long black locks, armour clad arms and legs, wrapped in a black leather robes. Another feature, one only shared by Promethea herself, long dragon wings wrapped his shoulders like a cape.

The pair following him, both cloaked in blue, white and grey robes, had similar wings too but both were that of birds not dragons.

"Why were you following us?" Promethea demanded, annoyed by the interuption as well as the impertenance of their pursuit. Though much to her surprise, the leader approached. Their interaction brought the attention of other Djinn and servants, all stopping to watch. "Speak."

"Forgive me, my lady," the djinn bowed low, showing his respect. "Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Predaking. My intent wasn't to offend but rather...confirm a suspicion."

"I care little for who you are. Speak your intent before I reconsider," Promethea purred, her eyes hard on the djinn. She rather disliked the 'cloak and dagger' most seemed to employ in investigating someone. Though guilty of the act herself, it wasn't fit for one of standing to do so themselves. The fact this...newcomer had done so showed a rather low upbringing in the djinn's eyes.

"You are a Primal Djinn, my lady, as am I" the djinn admitted, only adding to her annoyance and surprise. Anyone with half a brain would know what she was by presence alone, but he was a Primal Djinn? Highly unlikely and yet she could sense something. "And I wished to confirm whether you were...spoken for or not." This was...unexpected.

"Wait, you wanted to know if my mother had a partner?" Solstice asked, stepping away from Eclipse to move forward. Her presence seemed to surprise the djinn, not having seen her behind Promethea. He seemed to stare at the djinn, unsure of what to say or how to react. Not due to being unaware of her, but merely confirming his fears.

"I see...you are spoken for..." Predaking turned but paused at her annoyed sigh.

"It is obvious I must explain myself where explanation is not needed," turning to this so called Primal, Promethea held her glare. "If it is truly necessary for you to know, I have no spouse, love interest nor lover. Solstice is my only dear child and I have taken no other after her father abandoned us," she had turned to tell this djinn she was no longer interested in partners but she was genuinely surprised to find Predaking on his knee. He took her hand too, whether using her surprise as his chance or simply to show his intent, he placed a small kiss on her delicate jewelled hand.

"Then, my lady, would you do me the honour of allowing me to court you?" he asked, looking up at her. The crowd surrounding them couldn't be any more silent, but here they were; frozen as if in ice or stilled by time. No one moved lest to disturb this delicate moment. Promethea was aware of their stillness, having to give credit to this newcomer; he must've known she would not lash out in public like this. He had a lot of nerve to even consider asking her this. She turned to look at the others with him, her discerning eyes picked out similarities and found them to be not attendants, but perhaps his sons. So he had had a spouse too? So why come after her.

"Answer this then. Why do you wish to court me?" she asked, watching his movements.

"It is true, I am new to these lands, but I have been here long enough to have noticed you," Predaking purred, keeping a gentle hold on her hand. "I have met no other like me, and I...feel a connection with you. It has taken some time for me to steel myself and gain the courage to ask. I wish no insult to you or your daughter, but I would risk what I can for the chance to pursue your spark." Her eye twitched, using her daughter too. He had some gaul, but that same gaul was something no other had shown to her. Perhaps this might become interesting.

"Do as you wish," was her reply, retrieving her hand and ushering Solstice and Eclipse away from them, their day coming to a quick end. The crowds quickly moved for her, leaving Predaking and his sons in a state of confusion but growing hope. Predaking rose, a satisfied smirk across his face. He had his chance, and he would go all out to win her spark.

* * *

"Another?" Promethea, for the past week, had been floored by this Predaking's attempts of wooing her. He sent exotic, expensive and vibrant flowers to her home. Rich and tantalising food and desserts. Vibrant chocolates and sweets of all kinds. Showering her with gifts to woo her. And now, delivered by his own emissary, an assortment of gowns, robes and clothing all made of the finest silks, linen and saffron. All of which were stitched with jewels and rare gemstones that made them shine like starlight.

"Indeed my lady, my master hopes you find them pleasing," curt but respectful, he must've seen firsthand the rage of a Primal djinn the way he left the room quickly. Waving her hands, her own servants collected the gifts and had them organised and put away.

"Mother, maybe you should give him a chance," Solstice sighed, once again watching another gift be brushed aside. Eclipse sat with her, braiding up her golden locks, agreeing with her lady's words. "He seems enamoured and really likes you."

"He's young, being brash and immature," she muttered. "It's a phase, he will pass it and move onto younger women."

"If that true, Madam Promethea, then would he not have moved on by now?" Eclipse asked, and perhaps the only servant in this household who could speak so freely to her mistress.

"Indeed. He is a stubborn one," Promethea mused, shooing away her ladies-in-waiting, having enough of her hair brushed and decorated. "Perhaps, it might not hurt to indulge. He seems...capable."

"Mother~ Was that a compliment?" Solstice joked, laughing with Eclipse as Promethea glared down.

"Take it with a grain of salt, my child. It's a fling, nothing more."

"I look forward to seeing you proved wrong," Solstice smiled, standing to hug her mother. She knew it was all in jest, holding her dear child. She loved the man she took to her bed, she cherished the child given to her...and perhaps, she might find one worthy of them both.


End file.
